At some worksites, it may be important to monitor the concentration H2S gas (hydrogen sulfide gas) and sound an alarm to alert workers in the area if the concentration reaches a hazardous level. Some worksites are provided with a local monitor connected in wireless communication with a head unit. Local monitors typically include an H2S sensor for sensing H2S gas and an audible alarm, such as a buzzer, a speaker or a horn.